


SMS

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock vuol essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione. Di Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMS

*Quando torni? - SH*  
John sospirò, roteando gli occhi al cielo. Non era possibile, non era umanamente possibile sulla faccia della terra, che Sherlock potesse rompergli le palle in qualsiasi occasione, specialmente come in quel momento, mentre ci stava provando con una ragazza.  
Con rabbia prese il cellulare e digitò un messaggio veloce, prima di tornare all'attacco di quella nuova infermiera, una biondina con tutte le sue cose al posto giusto.  
*Appena avrò voglia*  
Secco e telegrafico... forse Sherlock avrebbe capito che doveva lasciarlo in pace. Non aveva però fatto neanche in tempo a rimettere il telefono in tasca che già il bip risuonava nella stanza.  
*Mi annoio... - SH*  
E cos'era lui? La sua dama di compagnia? Watson sbuffò e decise di ignorarlo, tornando a parlare con... com'è che si chiamava? Nancy? Cindy? Ricordava solo che il nome finiva per y.   
Dettagli.  
Rimase a fingere di ascoltarla mentre lei elencava tutte le meraviglie di Londra che aveva visto, interessato soprattutto alle sue labbra carnose e ai mille usi per i quali potevano servire, quando il resoconto della visita ad Harrods fu interrotto da un fuoco di fila di messaggi che attirò l'attenzione di tutti gli avventori del ristorante su di loro.  
*John, non abbiamo più patatine. Lo sai che mi piacciono le patatine! - SH*  
*John, dove hai messo il tuo portatile? - SH*  
*Trovato, era sotto il mio cuscino – SH*  
*John, voglio giocare a Cluedo ma Mrs. Hudson non si impegna. Vieni tu? - SH*  
*John, mi annoioooooooooooo :( - SH*  
Watson sapeva perfettamente che quando Sherlock usava le faccine negli sms era veramente disperato. Con un altro sospiro decise di arrendersi e si preparò ad affrontare una ragazza furiosa per la mancanza di attenzione nei suoi confronti.  
“John, si può sapere con chi stai messaggiando?” chiese inviperita. “Con la tua fidanzata, magari?”  
“No, non ho nessuna fidanzata. Si tratta del mio convivente e...” Troppo tardi si accorse del lapsus freudiano. Non fece in tempo a correggere la parola con “coinquilino” che già un pugno gli era arrivato dritto sull'occhio destro.  
E mentre la ragazza se ne andava, lasciandosi dietro una scia di offese, e lui se ne stava disteso sul pavimento ad osservare il soffitto del ristorante con un solo occhio, il cellulare esalò un altro bip.  
*Ho già pronte la borsa del ghiaccio e la pomata per i lividi – SH*  
*Ti odio...*  
*Lo so :) - SH*


End file.
